


Biased Legends

by ParadoxicalOutcome



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternative Perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxicalOutcome/pseuds/ParadoxicalOutcome
Summary: Monsters may love to point out Chara and Asriel's death as solely humanity's fault, but has anyone wondered how it must've looked for the humans who witnessed Asriel? Here is a short thing with a different way to look at things.





	

Once upon a time... Two races ruled over Earth; Humans and Monsters. They lived together in harmony, and there was peace... Until a war drove everyone apart. The King, fearful of the monsters power to take human souls, declared war on monsterkind. It was hardly to be called a war in history. Humanity triumphed over Monsterkind decisively. With the help of the Seven Pure Souls, powerful magicians with no equal, Monsters were sealed below Mt. Ebott to never threaten another human. But, nothing goes as perfectly as planned.

One of the seven human wizards, one with a soul of kindness, hesitated to eternally imprison monsterkind. In their foolish naivety, they manipulated their part of the spell, the part that would ensure the solidity and unbreakability of the barrier, so that humans could pass through it, but not back, to ensure that monsterkind could one day go free. That day, no one noticed anything, as no one went near the barrier. Years passed, with nothing out of the ordinary.

Years later, there was a child named Chara.

They were not like any other kid anyone had ever seen. That difference wasn't the fact that they were the king and queen's only child, and so, heir to the Kingdom. The difference wasn't even their soul, which was one of the purest Determined soul any human had ever had, and has ever had since. The difference was their unwavering hate towards humans.

Determination is a powerful thing. Humans with Determined souls are rare, and until recently, only seen in legends. There is a reason for this. Determined souls are powerful and wild; uncontrollable forces of nature. Whatever they will, it will be done, no matter what or who stands inbetween them and their objective. The very fabric of space, time and reality bows before them. The only thing that can stand unwavered against a human with a pure determined soul is another pure soul, and still it would take another coming of the Seven Pure Souls to contain them. They could either be an angel of hope, one that would use their powers for the greater good of humanity, or they could be a demon of rage, one that would bring great destruction upon humanity for years until they were destroyed. The only thing humanity could do, was to prepare for the worst and hope for the best.

Chara, decided to be a demon. They wanted nothing of their family, their position as a royal, and their very existence as a human. To them, humanity was undisputably and unchangeably evil, and they despised every day they had to go through in the world. Despite everything the King and Queen did, everything the whole Kingdom did, they were unsatisfied.

One day, they ran away from the castle, into wilderness, unable to be stopped by anyone. The King and Queen were heartbroken, and the whole kingdom was at search that day for the kid, but alas, no one would be able to find her. Almost a year, the King frantically searched all over the world for his kid, and day after day the kingdom fell more into despair. Some argued that the search should be called off, and that the matters of the Kingdom were more important. They were ignored, and the voices and dissent among humanity grew and grew until in that fateful day, most of the kingdom had turned against him.

 The King, as their last hope, prepared troops to search Mt. Ebott. On his way, he and his troops took rest in Ebott Town, a small village at the foot of Mt Ebott. That fateful night, he wouldn't get to conquer the mountain ranges in his search, nor would he be able to get a decent sleep, as they who he was searching, would end up walking right to him.

 As the sunset shimmered beautifully over the trees, the King rode his horse into the town, with his most loyal knights in tow. The troops that would be helping him in the search had already settled down on their makeshift barracks on the outskirts of the town. The King had just rode in to ask around the local populace. As he continued on towards the center of the town, people had crowded the streets, and while not one person had stepped onto the path he and his entourage was going, but the whole village was watching from the sides of the roads and from windows. No cheers followed his trail this time, only hushed whispers. He didn't care.

 While he was going to go to the village elders and ask them directly in order to not waste his time with the tight-lipped people, he slowed down to look at a patch of golden flowers grown carefully in the dead-center of the village. Golden flowers were always the symbol of kingdom. The six petals and the center represented the seven traits humanity had upheld over the years; Patience, Bravery, Integrity, Kindness, Justice, Perseverance... And Determination, the center piece. These flowers managed to thrive anywhere; Caves, mountains, plains, winter wastelands, deserts... There were even some legends claiming that someone once found a patch of them growing underwater. This resilience was partly why these flowers were such an important symbol. Many places grew these flowers as decoration. Through the last year, however, it's meaning had changed. The King knew that, however one couldn't argue that they looked pristine even though the negativity surrounding them. Many of them had wilted over the year, however this patch seems to have been getting cared for a lot longer than the others in the Kingdom.

Suddenly, screams rang out. He jumped off of his horse and drew his sword, before his knights, who had done the same, surrounded him. They all looked towards the sounds, only to lay agape as they stood shocked, unable to comprehend the situation infront of them.

A goat-like creature was walking towards them, with... Something cradled in his arms. It was a head taller than any of the humans in the crowd, and most of the knights at the King's side. It wore a robe with the Delta symbol emblazoned on it's front. It's power was felt with every step it took, as it came closer and closer towards the center of the village. It was unmistakably a monster, however impossible that was.

As the creature came closer, The King could see that it was, in fact carrying a human. A kid, by the looks of it. As the monster came closer, he could make out more and more features of them. They wore a green and yellow striped shirt, with brown shorts and black boots. There was a golden locket around the kid's neck, the same as the one around the monster's neck.

The monster was right here, in the middle of the crowd, infront of the king, with his child's corpse in his arms. With a scream of anger, the king drew up his sword into a battle position. At cue, the knights rained a volley of crossbow bolts onto the beast before also drawing their swords.

The monster visibly winced as most of the arrows hit him, yet it didn't collapse. In fact, it didn't do anything. As if taunting them, the beast's only reaction was to look at the King right in the eyes. No emotion was seen in it's face as it's glowing red and black eyes scanned around them before falling onto the King once again.

Another volley hit it. The beast's only reaction was to take a step back and wince again, clutching the corpse in it's arms tighter. It looked up once again, and smiled widely, now clearly taunting them. The King gazed into it's taunting, twisted smile before charging at it and slashing at it.

The crowd could easily see the yellow shimmer from both the King's eyes and the sword as it cleaved through, leaving the creature with a gaping wound across most of it's body. It almost fell to it's knees, with it's smile fading, before hastily turning around and walking away. The raging King shouted after it, and tried to chase after it, only to be restrained by his own knights as he watched it scale the mountain path.

That day, the king would head back to the capital, and immediately order the assembly of the Mage's Order before ordering them to start working on breaking the barrier. After that, he would order preparations for war against monsterkind. The nobles and the people would then forcefully bring him down from his throne kicking and screaming, and the kingdom would be embroiled in a civil war that would last decades and bring ruin and destruction across the kingdom. By the time it would be over, all written record or any evidence towards monsterkind's existence would be destroyed in the flames of war. Humanity would stay divided from then on, and the surface would be filled with despair. Monsterkind had managed to take from us everything despite being locked up. Their very existence would fade away amongst humans, turning into myths and legends.

And we would wait. We wept for Chara, we wept for our kingdom and now, we stand infront of the barrier, weeping for Frisk. Monsters and the war may have been left as naught but a legend for most of humanity, but we will not forget. Monsters have taken everything from us time and time again. Our children, our throne, our reputation, and some of our lives. Yet, we will stay silent and weep. People of today may be defenseless against them, but we are not, for we remember what has once passed. If the barrier one day opens, we will be there to greet them with flames once again. They will pay dearly for everything they've done. And we will make sure they get their punishment by our righteous hands.

**Author's Note:**

> I litrally wrote this in an hour after suddenly wanting to do something like this, so you shouldnt've expected quality. That said, why didn't I put this at the start? Because why would you read through this crap to get just how bad it is if I straight up told you it was crap?


End file.
